Eiyû no Unmei
by TheMaskedShinobi
Summary: CROSSOVER - Naruto, FMA, Fairy Tail & One Piece ! AVENTURE très présente ! Naruto (accidentellement), Natsu, Edward et Luffy se font téléporter par Obito qui à voyagé à travers leurs dimensions grâce au sharingan. Ces 4 héros de shônen bien différents vont se retrouver dans un même monde... Comment vont-ils se connaitre ? Comment vont-ils se battre ensemble ? Lisez et vous serez !
1. Prologue

**Eiyû no Unmei - Prologue**

**Monde d'Uzumaki Naruto :**

_Période – Pendant la 4ème grande guerre ninja, pendant l'attaque de Juubi._

Juubi, le démon à dix queues vient de pulvériser plusieurs villages, et également le QG de l'alliance Shinobi où se trouvaient Inoichi et Shikaku, parents respectifs de Ino et Shikamaru. Quelques minutes plus tard, Juubi tue, à l'aide d'un débris, Neji Hyuuga. Naruto vient de retrouver son chakra et compte bien venger son ami défunt. Il fonce tête baissé vers le démon et ses deux hôtes : Uchiwa Madara et Uchiwa Obito.

Le jeune garçon , portant une cape de chakra jaune, éblouissante, dégageant une chaleur respective à la puissance du chakra la composant : celui de Kyubi, ou plutôt de son prénom, Kurama ; fonce en réalité vers Obito.

Obito Uchiwa, lui même haineux et désemparé de la puissance du démon à dix queues compte riposter au plus vite sur Naruto, mais non pas grâce à son précieux Juubi, il trouve cela trop simple, il décide donc de se jeter de plusieurs centaines de mètres, depuis la tête de Juubi vers Naruto, préparant un sort pour l'absorber.

Néanmoins, Kakashi compris ce qu'allait faire son ancien compagnon au moment ou il bougea son pied d'élan. Kakashi s'écrie alors :

« A tous les shinobi avec un jutsu à portée, lancez-le immédiatement à l'endroit où Naruto et Obito sont censés se confronter, vite ! »

Les shinobi de l'Alliance s'exécutent sans broncher... Des Katon, Suiton, Fûton ainsi que quelques Raiton se sont exécutés en peu de temps et se dirigent droit vers les deux têtes brûlées.

« Merde »

Voilà, ce à quoi pense Obito, n'ayant plus le choix, il dématérialise l'intégralité de son corps, mais sans le vouloir, emportant Naruto avec lui, impuissant.

Au même moment, Kakashi exécute un Kamui _(technique de dématérialisation)_ à l'aveugle, à cause de la fumée provoquée par la rencontre des Katon et Suiton.

Un sentiment que Kakashi ne saurait décrire l'envahi. Il comprend ce sentiment quelques secondes après : ni Naruto, ni Obito ne sont visibles sur le champ de bataille. Les deux ne sont pas non plus dans la dimension d'Obito et de Kakashi : Ils ont disparus...

**Monde INCONNU :**

Naruto, avec une apparence normale est affalé sur un sol rocheux, seul, évanoui.

Obito, ayant de nouveau confectionné son masque blanc est quelque part dans la neige, dans ce même monde. Son but actuel : retrouver Naruto avant de repartir d'ici.

**Monde de Monkey D. Luffy :**

_Période – Durant les 2 ans de séparation avec son équipage._

Luffy, vient de débarquer sur une petite île. Il s'est arrêter de naviguer car une explosion vient de se produire. Il rejoint la scène de l'explosion assez rapidement, n'étant pas très éloignée de son bateau, et ayant ses jambes élastiques, il les étire pour se déplace plus rapidement.

Une fois sur place, Luffy aperçoit un homme au masque blanc, à trois orifices.

Une voix roc sort de ce masque, tout en se précipitant sur Mugiwara_ (Chapeau de paille) :_

« Es-tu Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate à la prime de 400.000.000 B ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est bien moi mais pourquoi tu me fonces dessus gros taré~ ?!...

Tu l'auras voulu ! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka ! »

Après avoir étiré ses bras vers l'arrière et en les ramenant à une vitesse folle vers l'homme au masque, Obito bloque les mains des Luffy et l'aspire dans la dimension Inconnue sans aucun problème. Luffy est dans la même situation que Naruto, et même pas très loin de lui. Obito ne contrôle pas encore la géographie de l'autre monde, il lui est impossible de déplacer les êtres qu'il veut déplacer où il le souhaite...

« Bien, je peux découvrir des mondes intéressants.. Autant m'amuser un peu avant de repartir, si retour il y a.. »

**Monde de Dragneel Natsu :**

_Période – Pendant l'examen de rang S, sur l'île Tenrô._

Natsu vient de finir l'épreuve contre Gildartz, il sort d'une grotte.

« J'ai pris une sacrée branlée, Happy. Mais bon, après ce que le vieux vient de me dire, je ne peux qu'aller mieux, la prochaine fois que je le combattrai, j'arriverai au moins à son niveau ! »

« Courage Natsu, mais va vraiment falloir t'entraîner... »

Natsu, avec l'intention de répliquer à la réponse un peu osée de son chat à ailes, n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il regardait Happy, terrifié. Ce dernier demande à Natsu de lever la tête et de regarder ce qu'il y a. Natsu s'exécute rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'entrouvre, une frissonnement se fait ressentir sur tout son corps : un Anima gigantesque recouvre le ciel de l'île. Ce trou qui fait voyager à travers plusieurs dimensions tourne sur lui-même. Les pieds du mage de Fairy Tail ne touchent désormais plus le sol de l'île. C'est étrange, seul lui et Happy s'élèvent vers les cieux, et également vers l'Anima. Il se rapprochent de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, seconde après seconde. Après une dizaine de secondes, Natsu aperçoit deux yeux rouges, aux pupilles spéciales : c'est le Sharingan qu'il ne connaît pas encore... Obito les a piégés est téléportés vers le nouveau monde, une nouvelle fois auprès de Naruto et de Luffy.

Les deux mages gisent à la terre, eux aussi...

**Monde d'Elric Edward :**

_Période – A la fin même du manga papier, Edward est un alchimiste d'état de renom (bien qu'il ne soit plus alchimiste) et s'est fait appelé lui et son frère pour traquer « l'alchimiste de Matière ». Dans les labyrinthes de rues, en pleine ville._

« Je ne pige vraiment pas, je ne peux plus faire de l'alchimie, mais ces enfoirés me font encore faire du service régulièrement, bien que ce soit de la paperasse, mais là c'est carrément une traque... Ça devient n'importe quoi, j'irai causer à cet enfoiré de Mustang.. »

Tels sont les pensées actuelle d'Edward Elric, l'alchimiste Fullmetal qui à sauvé la Terre de l'Homonculus, il y a quelques temps de cela..

Son frère, Alphonse est de la partie lui aussi, mise à part qu'ayant toujours sa porte de l'alchimie, il peut toujours s'en servir, et être bien plus utile désormais que l'actuel Edward. Voyant qu'Edward n'a pas l'air très concentré sur la mission, il lui rappelle quelques petites choses :

« Hey, frangin, si t'es ici c'est parce que tu as beaucoup d'expérience, notamment dans la traque, et aussi pour ton aspect stratégique... Tu n'es désormais plus autant bourrin comme avant, enfin, du moins plus réfléchi on va dire... »

« Ah ah, merci de vouloir me rassurer Alphonse, tu peux compte sur moi, mais je compte plutôt sur toi pour ce qui est du combat, si tu fais de la merde, on va en payer les consé- »

N'ayant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'alchimiste de Matière sort d'un mur face à Edward. Ayant une fiole dans la main gauche, il pose sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Edward qui disparaît en moins d'une seconde.

Son frère, surpris ne peut rien faire, pris de panique.

« Je reviendrais peut-être un jour pour toi, pour le moment, ton frère me suffira... »

Obito, disparaît en dictant ces mots à Alphonse, qui s'agenouille et ne sait plus quoi faire maintenant que son frère à disparu.

**Monde INCONNU**

Edward, seul des quatre jeunes hommes à être debout s'empresse de réveiller les autres. Obito n'est pas présent, il doit préparer quelque chose et ne sait sûrement pas encore où il a envoyé ses quatre proies.

L'alchimiste secoue Naruto, Luffy puis Natsu.

Ils se réveillent...

Naruto, étonné et apeuré bondit quelques mètres derrière le groupe place les bras face à son buste, quatre doigts alignés face à son visage et lance :

_Taijuu – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !_

Quatre clones de Naruto l'entourent désormais.

Les autres le regardent, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'sais pas qui t'es toi mais t'es énorme ! », balance le pirate.

« Oh oh oh oooh ! J'me sens chaud pour me bastonner moi, mais contre un seul mec comme toi ce sera suffisant hein.. ! » « Aye ! », ajoutent Natsu et Happy

« Un chat qui parle ?!.. » rétorque le ninja.

Un gros vide s'installe.

Puis un brouhaha s'enclenche entre Naruto, Luffy et Natsu : certains sont étonnés, d'autres effrayés, mais tous crient.

« Bordel, où est-ce que je suis tombé moi... » se lamente Edward.

« Oh ! Les gars ! Si on se calmait et on parlait calmement.. ? Toi, le blond, si tu nous expliquais comment t'as fait ça.. ? » ajoute l'alchimiste.

Le calme s'installe, la conversation débute...

**- FIN DU PROLOGUE -**


	2. Chapitre 01 - Pouvoirs

**Eiyû no Unmei – Chapitre 01 – Pouvoirs**

_**Résumé du Prologue :**_

_Naruto (Naruto), Luffy (One Piece), Natsu et Happy (Fairy Tail) ainsi qu'Edward (FMA) se sont tous fait enlever par le leader de l'Akatsuki dans le monde de Naruto : Tobi, dont on connaît désormais l'identité : Obito Uchiwa, l'ancien compagnon de Kakashi Hatake, maître de Naruto Uzumaki. Les quatre héros se retrouvent alors dans une nouvelle dimension, un nouveau monde qui leur est encore inconnu. Naruto, pris de peur vient d'exécuter unKage Bunshin, tous étonnés, ils attendent de savoir comment Naruto à pu faire une telle prouesse..._

Les trois autres jeunes hommes et Happy, le chat de Natsu, contemplent Naruto et ses 4 clones, les yeux tels des billes, la bouche entre-ouverte, ils attendent tous un explication de la part du blondinet...

« D'où je viens, on apprend ce jutsu à l'académie des ninja. C'est la base d'un ninja de savoir exécuter cette technique, elle n'est pas du tout compliquée à exercer... La plupart peuvent faire des clones avant même d'avoir atteint leurs 10 ans.. ! » explique Naruto.

« Un...ninja.. ? C'est quoi cette connerie encore...Je connais des ninja mais ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques... » rétorque Edward.

« Hey ! Si y a bien un bon magicien ici, c'est moi ! Je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel, et je suis un mage de Fairy Tail ! Voici mon chat, Happy ! » ajoute Natsu.

« Aye sir ! » crie le chat.

« Ah ah ! C'est sympa tout ça...! Un magicien, un ninja, et moi je suis un pirate ! » complète Luffy en ricanant.

Le ninja, le mage et le pirate se regardent un petit moment dans les yeux, puis un sourire se trace sur leur visage.

Edward lui, contemple là scène sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que Luffy lui demande ce qu'il était, lui.

« Je fus alchimiste d'état. Je ne peux plus exercer désormais, en sauvant mon frère de la prison dans laquelle je l'avais enfermé, je dus échanger mon talent alchimique contre le corps de mon frère, qui a pu retrouver son esprit.. » narre Edward.

Le jeune ninja de Konoha regarde Edward, expliquant son aventure, avec un regard vide, stupide :

« Euuuh, j'ai pas tout compris de ton histoire, mais t'avais des pouvoirs aussi, comment ça marchait.. ? » demande Naruto.

Edward répond rapidement à cette question qui lui parait évidente :

« Et bien c'est très simple le ninja, j'avais juste à faire ça, et- »

À ce moment, Edward rejoint ses mains rapidement en les claquant ses paumes l'une sur l'autre. Un chose étonnante arrive alors... Des sortes de petits éclairs apparaissent autour de se mains jusqu'au milieu de ses bras... L'alchimie semble de nouveau à la portée de l'homme qui avait sauvé la Terre de « l'Homonculus dans la fiole »... Étonné, Naruto laisse sortir un « Raiton.. ? » de sa bouche, tandis que celle d'Edward est à son tour entre-ouverte, laissant passer un léger soupir et une phrase :

« Ensuite, je frappais le sol avec mes mains, et je modifiais l'environnement, et pouvait me créer des armes... »

L'ex alchimiste s'exécute alors. La paume de ses mains touchent le sol, ce dernier s'élève devant lui à une hauteur de 3 mètres : l'alchimie a opéré.

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais, il semblerai qu'ici je puisse à nouveau faire de l'alchimie... (Ma porte de l'alchimie serait-elle reconstruite d'elle même en changeant de dimension..?) » en conclut Edward.

Natsu admire la modification du sol que vient d'exécuter Edward, et salue son talent. Légèrement jaloux des prestations de ses nouveaux compères, Natsu leur explique qu'il se nourrit de feu, et s'en sert pour se battre, il leur montre une de ses techniques. Il prend un grand souffle, place ces mains entre-ouvertes devant sa bouche, et souffle une grande quantité de feu :

Karyuu no Hôko !

Cela rappelle instantanément le Katon – Goukakyuu no jutsu de Sasuke et Itachi à Naruto.

Les autres, surpris de cette technique saluent l'effort du mage.

Luffy, à son tour décide de leur montrer ce dont il est capable. Il leur explique que la totalité de son corps est élastique, est qu'il peut étirer n'importe lequel de ses membres ou de ses muscles. Il leur révèle aussi l'inefficacité des balles et des canons sur lui, mais que comme il a mangé un fruit du démon, il lui est impossible de nager, il se noie aussitôt qu'il met un pied dans l'eau, voilà son point faible. Luffy distingue un gros rocher au à une centaine de mètre de leur position, au milieu de ce désert rocailleux, et lance une de ses techniques les plus basiques :

Gomu Gomu no Pistol !

En un rien de temps, son poing traverse la distance entre les héros et le rocher, puis le fracasse au contact. Surpris de la force du pirate, les autres le contemplent, à leur tour.

De son côté, Obito à quelques plans à finioler, et à réaliser...

Edo Tensei !

(Réincarnation des morts)

« Kabuto, un petit merdeux, mais c'est en partie grâce à lui que je peux contrôler cette technique, et ça me plait vraiment... ! » ajoute l'homme.

Une petite dizaine de cercueils à moitié ouverts se tenait face à l'homme masqué. Il a prévu de ce servir de ces corps contre les héros qui sont en train de se connaître en ce moment même. Il pense que les faire se battre contre des personnes puissantes, mais moins que lui, peut les rendre bien plus puissants, attrayants, et intéressant à contrôler dans le futur...

« Je ne vais pas agir tout de suite, je vais attendre qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre, et à connaitre les personnes de ce monde-ci. Bien qu'il me soit encore inconnu, je peux déceler quelques âmes qui m'ont tout de même l'air puissantes, avec un certain potentiel qu'il faudrait exploiter pour quelques uns d'entre-eux... »

Voilà ce à quoi pense Obito Uchiwa en ce moment même.

Au même moment, du côté de nos Héros...

Luffy, Edward et Natsu sont en train de montrer ce dont ils sont capables à travers plusieurs de leurs techniques, pendant que Naruto est sur un rocher, sans bouger d'un poil. Un halo orange recouvre alors sa paupière supérieure et l'extrémité de ses yeux en allant vers ses oreilles : le Mode Sennin.

Le ninja observe ses compagnons et remarque quelque chose : il ont du chakra et s'en servent pour faire de l'alchimie, pour utiliser le feu, et également un peu pour s'étirer, mais surtout pour frapper fort. Une idée frappe alors Naruto.

Il saute de son rocher et arrive devant ses 3 nouveaux amis qui le regardent et demande ce qui lui arrive. Il ouvre alors sa main droite, un léger bruit se fait entendre, puis une boule bleue, pleine de chakra se forme

Rasengan.

Naruto pulvérise un rocher en miettes à l'aide de son orbe tourbillonnant et ajoute tout en regardant les autres avec un sourire en coin :

« Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça... Le rasengan...Je vais vous l'apprendre ! »

Fin du 1er chapitre – Pouvoirs

N'hésitez pas à suivre cette histoire en vous inscrivant à « Cet Article de mon blog » ou en me suivant sur si vous lisez le chapitre là-bas.

J'attends un maximum de commentaires/reviews, vos impressions m'intéressent et grâce à elle j'ai sorti le premier chapitre 1 jour après le prologue !

A très vite ! (Dimanche..?) ;-)


	3. Chapitre 02 - Rasengan

**Eiyû no Unmei – Chapitre 02 – Rasengan**

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Pendant que les nouveaux compagnons se dévoilent leurs techniques, Edward se rend compte qu'il peut à nouveau utiliser l'alchimie. En même temps, Naruto passe en mode sennin et observe ses amis. Il se rend compte qu'ils se servent tous d'une sorte de chakra et décide de leur apprendre le rasengan. Pendant ce temps, Obito traverse quelques dimensions pour compléter sa petite armée d'Edo Tensei._

« Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça...Le rasengan, je vais vous l'apprendre ! » ajoute Naruto après avoir effectué son jutsu sur un rocher.

Que ce soit Edward, Natsu ou Luffy, les trois autres protagonistes regardent les résultats du rasengan bouche bée. La pierre n'est plus que gravier et poussière : le rocher a été pulvérisé en un rien de temps. Les trois mêmes garçons se lancent un regard. Natsu et Luffy commence à lancer un sourire à la vue de la puissance de la technique que Naruto veut leur apprendre, Edward est encore sous le choc, mais se reprend tout de même assez rapidement après ses camarades. Luffy questionne alors Naruto :

« Hey, toi le ninja, comment tu compte nous apprendre à faire cette boule bleue ? »

« Il peut me le faire apprendre par n'importe quel moyen, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de l'entraînement nécessaire ! » « On verra ça plus tard hein... » ajoutent Natsu et Happy.

Naruto, après avoir lancé un regard envers ses hôtes à questions se met à rire. Il se moque, gentiment, de la facilité dont Natsu voit l'apprentissage et la maîtrise du rasengan et ajoute :

« Ah ah, ce n'est pas si simple que ce que tu ne pourrais le croire ! Il a fallu 3 longues années à son créateur pour créer et maîtriser cette technique...bien qu'il m'en ait fallu que 3 jours... Ha ha ha ! »

« 3 ans pour le créateur...3 jours pour toi... En suivant cette logique, pourquoi pas 3 heures pour nous ?! » complète le jeune pirate.

« Plus sérieusement, vous devez tout d'abord commencer par ressentir votre chakra. Le chakra est comme votre énergie physique et mentale, faites en sorte d'en libérer, comme si vous prépariez une de vos techniques. » explique Naruto aux autres.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes s'exécutent. Des légers cris s'échappent de leur bouche, certains bougent dans tous les sens, d'autres, au contraire, stagnent en se concentrant un maximum... Puis, quelques minutes après, les premiers flux de chakra deviennent visibles sur les corps des apprentis : ils arrivent à concentrer leur chakra. Épuisés et la nuit arrivant, les jeunes décident de se reposer.

« Fait chier, dormir à même le sol, ça va être un peu compliquer pour se reposer... » dit Natsu.

« Attend, je peux faire quelque chose pour nous... » ajoute Edward.

L'alchimiste rejoint ses deux mains et les tape au sol, il reste dans cette position pendant 5 longues minutes. En même temps, le sol s'élève, et donne forme à une maisonnette de pierre séchée. Un ouverture est visible, sûrement la porte se dit Naruto. En effet, après ces 5 minutes, Edward décide d'entrer dans cette bâtisse. Il n'y a qu'une grande pièce dans laquelle 4 lits sont visibles.

« Reposons nous, on continuera l'entraînement demain... »

Le lendemain matin, tôt, les jeunes garçons sont désormais en forme, prêt à en découdre avec le rasengan.

Après avoir partagé un peu de nourriture que Naruto a dans sa sacoche au niveau de la taille, il commence les explications avancée du fonctionnement du rasengan à ses apprentis maîtres du rasengan :

« Bien, tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que le rasengan est une technique qui consomme beaucoup de chakra. Je possède beaucoup plus de chakra que la plupart des personnes. Pour faire gros, Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queue est en moi, et est principalement composé de chakra, mais j'aurai le temps de vous reparler de lui et de mon passé plus tard... Le rasengan est une technique qui se déroule en trois étapes... Nous allons commencer par la première. Il faut commencer par apprendre à créer des tourbillons avec son chakra. Vous pouvez vous aider de votre autre main pour faire des signes de tourbillons. Il faut savoir que j'ai appris cette technique avec des ballons d'eau que je devais exploser. C'était plus simple à réaliser : vous devez aussi apprendre à contenir votre chakra en même temps. »

« Compris ! » complètent les trois apprentis.

Les hommes des dimensions passent plusieurs jours sur cette étape : Naruto continue de les conseiller, et après avoir repéré une forêt à quelques kilomètres de leur position chasse le peu de gibier qu'il aperçoit. Cela suffit tout de même à les nourrir.

5 jours se sont écoulés, Natsu, puis Luffy et Edward arrivent désormais à faire des tourbillons de chakra. Cela fut prestigieux, mais tout de même extrêmement rapide pour des personnes de n'importe quel monde ! Naruto les récompense par un jour de repos, et par un sanglier, le Saint Graal de Luffy dans ce monde.

Après leur jour de repos, Naruto reprend alors les explications :

« Passons à la deuxième phase ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai demandé à Edward de créer des ballons en peau d'animaux.. ! Pour cette étape, il faut ici apprendre à générer le quantité de chakra nécessaire pour former le Rasengan. Pour cela, il faut apprendre à éclater des balles en peau de bête à l'aide de son chakra. Pour réussir il faut concentrer son chakra en un point précis et après l'avoir fait, il faut le faire tourbillonner comme dans la première phase. Cette étape est plus compliquée à comprendre que la première, alors pour gagner du temps, concentrer vous sur le creux de votre main, choisissez cet endroit comme le centre de concentration de votre chakra ».

« Ne perdons plus de temps... »

« Ouais ! »

« Lançons-nous ! »

« Aye ! Bonne chance ! »

Voilà les paroles des trois disciples de Naruto, et du chat de Natsu avant de commencer.

Quelques heures après, le premiers ballons éclatent.. Naruto est surpris de la rapidité d'exécution et de compréhension de cette phase... Après un bonne journée d'apprentissage et une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est lorsque le soleil est au zénith que les trois novices arrivent à maîtriser la deuxième étape. Naruto, content de leur rapidité d'exécution s'empresse de leur expliquer la troisième étape :

« Bravo les amis ! Vous m'impressionnez autant que vous avez du impressionner mon maître Jiraya ! C'est parti pour la troisième et ultime phase ! Il faut générer le Rasengan comme il doit l'être. Pour cette étape, il me fallu créer un clone à qui j'attribuai le chakra, et lui formait le rasengan.. L'ennui c'est que vous ne pouvez pas faire de clone... Mais désormais, je peux assez facilement créer un rasengan sans aide de clone, surtout en Mode Sennin ou en contrôle de Kyûbi... Cette étape risque de vous prendre énormément de temps, c'est la plus prestigieuse, et ce n'est pas sûr que tout le monde y arrive.. C'est pourquoi on risque de devoir se déplacer et savoir où nous sommes afin de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous tout en apprenant cette technique. Cela risque d'être épuisant, alors ménagez vos efforts... »

« Ouais, mieux vaut chercher de l'aide tout en apprenant que de rester ici sans être sûr qu'un jour nous contrôlions le rasengan.. » ajoute Edward.

Les guerriers avance à travers plusieurs paysages, jour après jour...

Après deux semaines de marche et d'entraînement les camarades aperçoivent deux personnes, dans le brouillard du soir. Une silhouette assez grande, et une autre plus petite mais plus large se démarquent du reste du paysage.

« Vas-y teste leurs performances, je retourne à mes quartier.. » entendent les amis.

Naruto reconnaît la voix d'Obito avant de le voir disparaître. Il ne reste plus que la plus grande des deux personnes. Cette personne avance, et sors du brouillard... C'est un Zetsu blanc, mais plus musclé que ceux que Naruto a pu voir durant la guerre.

« Je m'en occupe, couvrez-moi » ordonne Naruto.

« Non, c'est à nous de te montrer le fruit de notre entraînement ! » répliquent ses 3 apprentis.

Chacun des trois se disperse : un vers la droite, un autre vers la gauche et le dernier de face au Zetsu blanc. Chacun ouvre sa main droite. Un flux de chakra bleu apparaît. Les jeunes se rapprochent petit à petit du Zetsu. Naruto les contemple. Bouche bée. Puis un cri à trois voix résonne à l'unisson au contact du Zetsu blanc :

**Rasengan !**

Fin du chapitre 02 – Rasengan

S'il vous plaît laissez vos avis en commentaires/reviews, cela me donne envie d'écrire et c'est pour cela que 3 chapitre (Chapitre 01/02 + Prologue) ont été disponibles en 5 jours seulement !

Si le chapitre vous a plus, n'hésite pas à vous ajouter à l'article des prévenus !

A très vite !


	4. Chapitre 03 - Premier combat

**Eiyû no Unmei – Chapitre 03 – Premier combat **

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Naruto apprend le rasengan à ses nouveaux amis. L'entraînement fut rapide, pas autant que Naruto, mais tout de même rapide. La troisième étape n'était pas contrôlée lorsque Naruto et ses compères décidèrent de quitter le camp d'entraînement et de vie improvisé. Après 2 semaines de marche et d'entraînement, ils croisent le chemin d'un Zetsu assez costaud et d'Obito. L'homme au masque quitta le lieu en ordonnant au Zetsu de tester leurs capacités. Prêts à en découdre, Luffy, Natsu et Edward décidèrent de mettre Naruto de côté, et de lui montrer le fruit de leur entraînement. Ils arrivent au contact d'un Zetsu en criant d'une voix :_

**« Rasengan ! »**

Les trois jeunes hommes sont projetés de quelques mètres après avoir été en contact avec Zetsu, Naruto pense que c'est la puissance de leur rasengan respectif qui les a fait ce reculer, mais c'est faux. En réalité, les trois combattants le savent, ils viennent tous d'échouer à la continuité de la mise en forme de leur rasengan. C'est un échec.

Naruto l'a également compris, un « merde » accompagne son début de course pour rejoindre ses amis... Il ouvre alors la paume de sa main, il clone apparaît et place ses deux mains au dessus de la main de l'original, ses mains bougent à une grande vitesse, un flux de chakra apparaît, une boule bleue se forme, Naruto n'est plus qu'a 20 mètres du Zetsu et s'élance dans les airs, n'ayant que quelques mots sortant de sa bouche...

**« ****Mange ça.., ****Rasengan ! »**

L'orbe placé au niveau où un cœur d'Homme se situerait, il tourbillonne sur le Zetsu avant de le projeter contre un grand chêne à une centaine de mètres. Naruto avait réussi son attaque, et ce, sans aucun problème. Les autres sont déçus de leur ratage mais Naruto les encourage et leur annonce qu'ils ont tout de même réussi à conserver la forme du rasengan pendant un certain temps, ce qui n'est donc pas négligeable.

Le Zetsu gise au milieu du tronc d'un des chênes, inconscient comme certains le pense, mais plutôt mort. Ils s'en rendent compte assez vite, et, par la même occasion voient le rasengan comme une attaque très puissante.

Soudain, le Zetsu se met à fondre. Une flaque blanche apparaît au sol. Cette grosse flaque, visqueuse s'élève et reprend la forme du Zetsu. Nos quatre héros sont étonnés, même Naruto, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose : « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel.. » conclu le shinobi.

Edward analyse la situation sans broncher, et se rend compte d'une chose qui lui semble essentielle pour battre le Zetsu et l'annonce aux autres :

« Hey, les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut faire... Tout d'abord, il faudrait que Natsu, t'enflammes cet enfoiré pour le durcir, car il est visqueux, pâteux, mais pas liquide : cela devrait l'immobiliser ou alors le rendre vulnérable..! Directement après ça, Naruto, Luffy ou moi devrait lancer une attaque assez puissante pour le réduire en miettes, et il ne devrait plus pouvoir se reformer..., qu'en pensez-vous ? »

_(Hey, est-ce que je s'rais pas devenu plus réfléchis et moins stupide qu'avant...?!)_

« Euh, je vais vous laissez faire sur ce coup là, j'vais encore faire des conneries sans le vouloir moi..! » réplique Luffy.

« Les lois physiques, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, mais ton plan à l'air de me plaire, Shikamaru aurait sorti un truc du genre..! J'te suis-ttebayo ! » ajoute Naruto.

« Ya ha ! J'vais enfin pouvoir me défouler... Je suis gonflé à bloc ! » conclut Natsu.

A la fin de cette réplique, Natsu se lance vers le monstre blanc, prend un grand souffle, place ses mains, semi-renfermées devant sa bouche, et lance :

**« Karyuu no Hôko ! »**

Un souffle enflammé jaillit des poumons du mage. Au contact avec le Zetsu, ses flammes ont l'effet attendu: elles brûlent le Zetsu, et rendent sa peau et tout son organisme plus dur, plutôt comme de la pierre.

A peine le feu dissipé, Naruto arrive à travers les flammes et lance sans attendre sa technique préférées, aux dérivées nombreuses :

**Rasengan !**

Persuadé d'avoir réussi, les deux attaquants se clapent la main. Un rire retentit alors... C'est le Zetsu blanc : « J'ai compris votre petit manège, je ne suis qu'un clone, mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus... Il faut peu de temps pour retrouver ma forme initiale en détruisant et reconstruisant mon architecture cellulaire... ! »

Les deux garçons se lancent un regard, vide. Pas besoin de se le dire pour comprendre que justement, eux n'ont rien compris au discours de leur ennemi.

Ils se replient... Et retournent auprès d'Edward et de Luffy. Naruto leur explique la situation brièvement : « Le Zetsu s'est remis très vite des flammes et mon rasengan ne lui a pas causé assez de dégâts... »

Edward réfléchis et donne alors une stratégie à ses amis :

« Alors, tout d'abord, pour augmenter les dégâts, Luffy, tu lanceras Naruto et Natsu grâce à tes bras qui te serviront de catapulte, Natsu, tu crameras l'autre truc blanc et Naruto fera le rasengan : vous serez plus rapides et plus puissants.. ! »

Naruto réplique :« Je doute que Natsu arrive à le brûler assez vite pour que je lui inflige mon rasengan directement après.., j'ai plutôt une meilleure idée, Natsu, alors tu vas... »

Une petite minute plus tard, le Zetsu entièrement remis de ses blessure se rapproche des ses ennemis. A ce moment, la technique mise au point commence...

**Gomu Gomu no Catuplt !**

Luffy avait agrandi la taille des ses mains pour contenir Natsu et Naruto, puis les lance en annonçant sa technique.

Pendant le laps de temps, Naruto prépare rapidement un rasengan, mais pas seul, avec Natsu... Des mains du mage sortent des flammes, le rasengan d'apparence turquoise change alors de couleur, et passe au rouge, puis grossit, et ce, en quelques secondes...

Tout juste au moment de toucher le Zetsu, leur technique est fin prête. Les deux compagnons annoncent l'attaque, à l'unisson :

**Tu n'as aucune chance, on est gonflés à bloc !**

**Karyuu no Oodama Rasengan !**

Zetsu est alors propulsé à une distance incroyable. Les jeunes gens le perdent presque de vue. En même temps, l'ennemi est pulvérisé, en miettes..: la technique d'Edward et de Naruto avait alors fonctionné.

Un petit « Sugoi...! » sors de la gueule de Happy..

Quelques répliques s'enclenchant :

Ouahaha ! C'était trop puissant ! (Luffy)

Puissant ? Tu rigoles ? Hyper puissant ! (Natsu)

Haha, il vous en faut peu pour être impressionné ! (Naruto)

Bien joué les mecs ! (Edward)

Un explosion se fait ressentir. Elle n'est pas loin, les quatre amis décident d'aller voir ce que c'est. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, ils arrivent alors en haut d'une falaise, avec en vue une ville, à moitié dans le chaos...

« Bon, y a de la civilisation, c'est bon signe... Mais dans ces conditions, c'est pas possible, allons voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, où il y a de la fumée ! » lance Luffy.

Une réponse à l'unanimité se fait attendre : « Ouais ! »

Les guerriers sautent alors de la falaise, prêts à découvrir ce que signifie cette fumée...


	5. Chapitre 04 - Rencontre

**Eiyû no Unmei – Chapitre 04 - Rencontre**

Le quatuor d'amis humains, ainsi que Happy, le chat à ailes de Natsu s'élancent alors de la falaise. Il se rapprochent rapidement du village en traversant une petite forêt l'entourant.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être ? » questionne Luffy.

« Aucune idée, qui plus est, on ne sait même pas quels types de personnes ce monde nous réserve... » répond Edward.

« En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on saura ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas dans quelques secondes... » ajoute Natsu.

« On y est ! » clos Naruto.

Des petits cratères sont visibles un peu partout : sur des maisonnettes, sur la rue en pierre, sur le reste des quelques arbres...

Deux silhouettes sont visibles à travers la fumée. Celle-ci se dissipe. On aperçoit alors un jeune homme, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses mèches rappellent Sasuke à Naruto... Ce garçon est vêtu d'une cape blanche, longue, lumineuse, aux manches courtes... C'est tout ce que l'on peut observer du personnage de dos. On distingue sur son bras droit un bracelet, assez gros et particulier, avec un creux au centre de ce dernier. Face à lui se tient un autre personnage. D'après ses formes, on arrive à distinguer que c'est un homme. Ce dernier porte un masque noir, tout comme sa combinaison relativement moulante montrant les muscles assez frêles de l'homme. Aucun trou n'est visible sur ce masque.

« Bon, t'as assez fais de dégâts ici toi, il était temps que j'arrive... » dit le jeune homme à la cape blanche.

En finissant sa phrase, ce dernier prend une sorte de pierre, de forme sphérique, rouge vif, comme le centre d'une flamme. Il l'insère dans le creux de son bracelet.

« Fire. Suijin Ichi ! »

_(se traduit : Feu. Niveau 1)_

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme deviennent alors rouge. Il a également, sur chaque joue, une marque de forme triangulaire allant vers son nez, de couleur rouge. Il ouvre la paume de sa main gauche. Une boule de feu se crée :

« Hinotama ! »

L'homme à la cape place son coude en arrière, puis allonge son bras très rapidement. La boule de feu part droit sur l'homme au masque noir. C'est une attaque inévitable pour se dernier qui se réduit en cendres en quelques secondes.

« Ça t'apprendra, enfoiré de rôdeur... » conclu le jeune.

La clique des héros est alors consternée devant ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'homme à la cape retire alors la pierre rouge de son bracelet et la remet dans une sacoche rouge positionnée à sa taille, ses yeux rouges redeviennent bleus, ses marques rouges sur les joues elles, restent rouges. Il se retourne vers la bande et balance un « Yo ! ».

Naruto, les yeux écarquillés lui répond :

« Bordel, mais t'es dingue de brûler un type comme ça ? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu bon sang ?! »

« Ce type ? Cette chose était tout sauf humaine ! » réplique l'homme à la cape.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie, « cette chose », « tout sauf humaine » ? » questionne Edward.

« Je m'appelle Tsuno. « Cette chose » signifie que cette créature n'est pas humaine. Ce n'est qu'une sorte de poupée, contrôlée par quelqu'un de la Risen. »

« Quoi ? La Risen, kesako ça ?.. » demande Natsu l'air curieux et naïf.

« C'est un grand groupe de personnes possédant des pouvoirs, une sorte d'organisation au but inconnu, mais son existence semble illégale, puisqu'ils ne causent que des dégâts et volent certains objets de qualité... Bon, je vous ai assez parlé, vous êtes qui vous ? Z'avez pas l'air de venir d'ici, en plus, vous ne connaissez pas la Risen.. »

« Ah, ouais, excuse nous. Moi, je m'appelle Naruto. Je viens d'un autre monde et je vis au village de Konoha. Je suis un ninja, et lors de ma dernière bataille, mon adversaire m'a téléporté ici, je me demande pourquoi...C'est peut-être mon destin avant de devenir Hokage ! »

« Hokage.. ? » rétorquent les autres.

« Ouais ! Le titre de Hokage est donné au ninja le plus puissant et le plus reconnu du pays du Feu. Un jour, je serai Hokage, c'est mon objectif secondaire ! »

« Secondaire ? » ajoute Luffy.

« Ouais, je dois sauver un ami de la pénombre en priorité, cet imbécile est en train de se perdre et va faire des âneries si il continue... » explique Naruto

_(Je me demande ce que fait ce stupide de Grey..)_ pense Natsu.

« Je vois, ça m'a l'air assez ambitieux tout cela.. ! » termine Tsuno en ajoutant « Et les autres, qui vous êtes ses amis ? »

« Nous sommes amis depuis peu, mais de bons amis je pense! Sinon, je m'appelle Luffy ! Je viens d'un monde où la piraterie est au centre de toutes choses ! Tant qu'on est sur les objectifs, le mien est simple : je deviendrai le roi des pirates ! J'me demande bien celui du mec à la tignasse rose.. ! »

« Hey, je m'appelle Natsu ! Je viens d'un monde ou la magie est au centre. Plusieurs guildes de mages existent, Happy et moi, on fait partie de la plus connue et de la plus puissante... : Fairy Tail ! Moi aussi mon but est simple, je veux retrouver Igneel, mon père, c'est un dragon. »

Des regards s'échangent entre les nouveaux amis et Tsuno, l'air à la fois choqué et irrésistiblement drôle.

« Haha, je savais bien que t'avais un truc toi... ! Je m'appelle Edward Elric. Je viens d'un monde où le corps d'armée est omniprésent. Je fus alchimiste d'état au pays d'Amestris, mais pour retrouver la partie physique de mon frère, Alphonse, j'ai du sacrifier mon alchimie, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.. »

« Et bien, une bonne clique d'amis aux pouvoirs et destinées biens différents ! Bon, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, en espérant que vous retourniez vite dans vos mondes respectifs, j'ai un projet à accomplir moi aussi...! »

Sur ces mots, Tsuno commence à reprendre le pas vers des collines. Naruto lance un regard à Edward qui lui fait un signe du haut en bas avec sa tête. Naruto prend alors la parole :

« Hey, quel est ton projet toi ? »

« Je dois retrouver mon grand frère qui a disparu. Je pense qu'il s'est fait enlevé par la Risen. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mes 12 ans, ça fait maintenant 5 ans... »

« Dis moi, on ne connaît rien du tout de ce monde, et je pense que je parle pour nous tous en disant qu'on aimerai bien t'aider à retrouver ton frangin le temps qu'on est ici, avant de rentrer chez nous alors... » Edward se fait couper la parole par Luffy :

« ...laisse nous t'accompagner, s'il te plaît ! »

Tsuno se retourne une nouvelle fois vers les autres. Un petit blanc de parole à alors lieu. Il se rompt par la voix du jeune à la cape blanche :

« Mmmh.. A priori, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient... »

Natsu répond sourire aux lèvres :

« Ha ha ! Super ! On va t'apprendre une technique de Naruto-sensei ! Le rasengan.. ! C'est un technique hyper puissante ! En fait, tu forme une boule de chakra, le nom de notre pouvoir surnaturel, que tu fais tourner sur elle même pour augmenter les dégâts.. ! Mais tu sais, tu vas devoir bien m'écouter, car il faut beaucoup de temps pour apprendre cette longue technique, ce n'est pas si facile pour les amateurs, il faut avoir un niveau extrêmement puissant pour- »

Un bruit aigu se fait alors entendre. Tsuno a la paume de sa main grande ouverte, une boule bleue légèrement en lévitation au creux de sa main. Il ajoute :

« Rasengan.. ? Ça ressemble beaucoup à mon Hinotama.. ! »

Natsu contemple le rasengan, parfait, de Tsuno. Les yeux globuleux et grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche.. : « QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?! Enfoirééééé ! Il m'a presque fallu un mois pour y arriver ! »

« Enfin presque, celui que tu as fait était avec Naruto.. » ajoute Luffy

« Ouais bon ça va, t'es pas mieux que moi hein » « Aye sir ! »

Luffy ouvre alors la paume de sa main, se sert de son autre main pour faire une rotation au dessus de sa paume : un rasengan se créé alors.

Edward, ricanant de la situation fait lui même un rasengan.

Naruto explose de rire et félicite Edward et Luffy, ricanant eux aussi.

Natsu se met alors à brailler dans tous les sens et à s'agiter.

_(Eh bien, en voilà une bien belle de clique ! Au moins, ils m'aideront sûrement à vivre une vie moins morose durant un certain temps..!)_

Un sourire en coin s'affiche sur le visage de Tsuno.

« Allez, en route, à la recherche de votre kidnappeur et de mon frère ! » conclu Tsuno.

Un « Yosha ! » général se fait entendre à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Fin du 4ème chapitre !

J'attends vos réactions !


End file.
